


Date Night

by AlyssAlenko



Series: Stolen Moments for Shoker [18]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Birthday Smut, Desire, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gift Fic, Jealousy, Love, Naked Male Clothed Female, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-24 21:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: Joker gets a little jealous when he sees Abigail getting hit on while they're out on a date and decides to do something about it...A very late birthday present for NaroMoreau. Happy Birthday Darling! Sorry it's late!





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NaroMoreau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaroMoreau/gifts).



Joker ground his teeth together in frustration as he watched Abigail at the bar. She'd been gone for all of ten minutes getting them drinks, and had already been hit on five times. He sighed. It wasn't like he could blame them—she was funny, smart, and sexy as hell—though it still drove him nuts; she was his and he was the one going home with her, but the green-eyed monster had reared it's ugly head. She could always look—they were fucking, not dead—but he couldn't just turn off his jealousy. Besides, it was their date night. Abigail smiled cordially, and patted her latest suitor on the shoulder, before collecting their drinks and making a beeline towards him.

Unceremoniously, the tray clattered on the table, Abigail climbing onto his lap, her lips pressed against his hungrily in an attempt to ward off the attention. He swore he could hear the entire bar groan in disappointment. Perfectly manicured nails scrapped down Joker's arm as she pulled away to draw breath, the look in her eyes causing a shiver to run down his spine. He pulled her head down to meet her lips, her mouth moving frantically against his own, Joker drawing a little moan out of her when he grazed her lower lip with his teeth. His tongue slipped between her parted lips, and teased hers in a hungry circle, tasting her as he curled his hand over her hip and tugging her closer, their bodies melting into one. Her lips were soft as he claimed them again, sucking her lower lip in between both of his, his mouth hungry and demanding against her own. Abigail's chest brushed his as she angled closer, one of Joker's hands on her waist, the other tangled in her silky blonde hair, keeping her lips crushed against his, while he rolled his hips. She hummed softly, arching towards him and drawing a low growl from his throat.

Joker knew each and every patron was wishing to be him...and he smiled against Abigail's lips. It was impossible to concentrate on the whispers around them as she rolled her hips, her hand slipping between them to traipse down his chest and under the waistband of his pants. His knee hit the underside of the table before she slid backwards on his lap, her fingers grazing the tip of his engorged cock. Abigail kissed her way to his ear, breasts mashed against his chest and her hand sliding farther into his pants, giving him an affectionate stroke and whispering filthy things in his ear—everything she wanted to do to him once they were alone. Joker's breath caught in his throat as she squeezed his shaft lovingly, face beet-red as she caught the outer shell of his ear with her teeth, putting on quite the show for anyone watching. Her hand teased him mercilessly even as she pulled her mouth away, her blue eyes flashing.

“What do you say we get out of here and find someplace more private?” Abigail rasped in his ear, shifting her hips and rubbing her pelvis against his growing erection, running her tongue along his ear.

Joker pressed his forehead against hers, a blonde ringlet curl around his finger. “Or what if we didn't? What if we showed everyone right here how taken you are?”

“What is it with you and showing everyone I'm yours?” She snorted with laughter, her fingers tangling in his beard. “Do you have some sort of exhibitionist kink I should be aware of?”

Joker raised an eyebrow. “So you'll have sex in front of your crew, who you bump elbows with everyday, but not a room full of strangers you'll never see again?”

He had her there.

Joker took her by the hand pulling her up out of the booth, and leading her into the dimly lit and narrow back hallway near the bathroom; it was hardly private, but there was no way he could wait until they were back on the Normandy. Not with the way she'd stirred him up. She slipped her hands under his jacket and ran them over his chest and stomach, feeling his muscles tighten under her touch. Peeling his jacket slowly off his shoulders, fabric rustling as the garment fluttered to the floor, she turned her attention to unfastening the buttons of his shirt, pushing the material off his torso and down his arms to his elbows where she left it draped around him like a shawl. His pants were the next barrier to go, Abigail eagerly unbuttoning his trousers, shoving both them and his boxers down his lean thighs and then letting them drop to the floor and pool around his ankles, freeing his erection as they hung wide open. Joker hissed, flipping her around to face the wall, her nipples pebbling against smooth surface—turned on by his boldness. His hand snuck up the back of her skirt, caressing her ass before flipping the material up and hooking his finger into the waistband of her underwear, whipping them off her in one quick motion—bending to pick them up as she stepped out of them. He pressed a soft kiss to the back of her bare thigh and inhaled deeply before straightening, and tucking her panties into his pocket.

Using his knees to open her legs a little wider, he drew a ragged gasp from her throat when his touch grazed her exposed clit, fingers seeking her core. He rolled his hips, bringing his erection flush up against her ass, thrusting forward a couple times for good measure. Her eyes fluttered shut, head lolling back as she bit her lower lip to keep quiet. Why did he have to feel so good? A thrill rocketed down her spine at the thought that they could be caught at any moment—anyone could come onto the hallway and see them carrying on. And God she was so turned on by that. Part of her wondered if she'd always had this exhibitionist streak and she just just didn't realize it until Joker dragged it out of her, bringing it to light. His arm and chest muscles flexed slightly making her bite her lip in anticipation as he wrapped an arm around her waist. She shot him a mischievous smile over her shoulder, rolling her bare ass back towards him as he dipped two fingers inside her, finding her already soaked with arousal as his fingers skated across her swollen folds to toy with her clit. Perfectly manicured nails scraped down the wall, seeking purchase in the stucco but finding none. Her heart fluttered in her chest, pulsing in time with his as he surged forward, hilting himself inside her and making her hum happily.

Joker leaned forward, kissing her shoulder blades, his chest smothering her back and chest hair tickling her skin, burying his face in the damp skin at her neck, nibbling teasingly. “You're so fucking wet. Admit it, you find the possibility of getting caught exciting.”

Flipping her hair over her shoulder, Abigail laughed and nodded slowly. “I kind of do.”

“My kinky little princess.”

The dim lights glinted off the skin of her naked ass glowing under his gaze, eyes simmering with heat as they skimmed her every curve. Joker grinned at her, gripping her hips as he pressed the tip of his throbbing erection against her pussy, rubbing it up and down her slick folds. He groaned as he eased inside her slowly, inch by torturous inch, fingers digging into her soft skin and chasing a shiver across her body. She gasped as he hilted himself inside her, filling her. Growling low in his throat, his eyes flicked up and down her body; it should be a crime for her to wear anything. They pulled away from the kiss, both of them breathing hard as his mouth trailed hungry, possessive kisses down her spine and drawing her into his thrusts, and nipping gently at her shoulder, a moan emanating from her throat. Fingertips dug into the soft flesh of her hips as melted into his touch, meeting him thrust for thrust and she relished the bruises he was leaving.

Her back arched of it's own accord.

The sound of their breathing—heavy, passionate, and mixed with colorful expletives and each other’s names—filled the air. Practiced, talented hands glided across her skin from her hips, across her stomach raising goosebumps on her skin and leaving a burning trail behind his touch. He cupped her breast gently over the fabric of her shirt eliciting a broken gasp from her lips, as he smoothed his palm over her pebbling nipple and then drawing small circles around it with his thumb. Joker pressed her harder against the wall, one hand firmly against her lower back, the fingers of the other stroking her clit, spreading her arousal around the tiny nub movements slow and deliberate. Her walls clamped tightly around his cock, his rhythm slow and steady as he rocked his hips into hers, the sharp intake of breath practically echoed around the hallway. Her body was hypersensitive.   
  
“Fuck…” The word a long, drawn out plea hanging in the air between them as he thrust forward pumping into her slowly, deeper and harder, Abigail rolling her hips back into his. “Harder...”   
  
“Almost there…” He panted.

Joker thrust forward, once, twice, drawing a sigh from her lips—she loved the feeling of his warm, slightly muscled thighs behind her own, him stretching and filling her as he moved inside her. His breathing had become labored, eyes nearly rolling into the back of his head as her heat surrounded him, making him shudder and thrust harder into her, thumbing her clit in a circle, faster, as he felt himself teetering at the edge of ecstasy. She glanced back at him over her shoulder, wanting to watch his face he came. He pulled out of her slowly, pausing when only the first inch of his erection remained inside her hugged by her liquid warmth, gazing at her, a rim of blue fire licking her irises, eyes glowing an electric blue crimson as his lips curled back in a smile. The smell of her was intoxicating, almost overwhelming as he slowly lowered his beautiful, blue-green eyes boring into herd, heavy breathing mixing with hers as the two of them shook with need and passion. Electricity swirled and crackled in the air between them.

“You are mine, Abs.” He growled, leaning forward and biting her where her neck met her shoulder.

“Always and forever, Jeff.” She giggled breathily.

He thrust home, deep and hard. Abigail's body arched backwards towards him, her whole world exploding, leaving her limp, drained and shaking as her biotic flare turned the hallway blue. Joker grinned and rocked his hips, ignoring the twinge in his legs as he savored the feeling of her lingering quivers around his shaft. Burrowing his face into her neck to muffle the sound he made, he emptied himself inside of her, filling her with his heat. Breathing heavily, he smacked her ass playfully, pulling out of her and tucking himself back into his pants, still half hard and wanting more, hands smoothing down the fabric of her skirt like nothing happened before retrieving his shirt. Abigail squeezed her legs together, as she turned around holding out her hand, making him tilt his head to the side in confusion, fingers working to button his shirt back up and make himself look somewhat presentable.

“What?”

“Panties.”

A wicked smirk passed over his face as he took a few steps back away from her, hand protectively covering his pocket. “I don't know...I think I'll keep them.”

Her nostrils flared as she closed the distance between them, smacking the bill of his hat down, blue eyes flashing as she tugged his beard teasingly to bring his face closer. “You know I can take you, Mr. Moreau.”

Joker chuckled, pressing a quick kiss to her lips. “I'm counting on it.”


End file.
